Demigods' Rooms
by AprilSpirit
Summary: A demigod interior designer accepts the challenge of designing the demigods' rooms. Just a way of showing what I think the demigods' rooms would look like. DISCLAIMER: PJO BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN. *Sob*
1. Percy's Room

**Random Demigod POV**

Hi. My name is Random. I live at CHB, and specialize on interior designing. My new client was Sally. She wanted me to design Percy's room. I sighed. This was going to be a big order.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What Percy wanted wasn't too bad. All matched up to his personality. I looked at the requirements. This was going to need a lot of supplies.

Percy's New Room

**Sea green walls**

**Blue bedspread, bedsheet, pillows**

**White dresser and closet**

**Fish and wavy patterned wallpaper**

**Waterbed**

**Bulletin board to put pictures of camp on**

**A special place to put Sally's blue chocolate chip cookies**

"**Seaweed Brain" scripted black wallpaper over the bedstead**

**Hippocampi Tyson makes on the ceiling**

**Constellations made with glow-in-the-dark stars**

**Dark wood floors**

**Poster of ocean environmental troubles (Courtesy of Grover)**

**Little Mermaid poster**

**Finding Nemo poster**

**Poster of Atlantis' architecture (Thanks to Annabeth)**

**Black laundry hamper**

**Minotaur horn on the wall**

**Watch-shield**

**Riptide**


	2. Annabeth's Room

**Random Demigod POV**

Business had gone up since I designed Percy's room. But my latest customer was my most intriguing yet. Annabeth Chase. Why would an architect want to hand over the job of completely remodeling her own room? When I asked her, she replied, "Time and pressure." Annabeth did have a lot on her hands. She came privately just for that reason. The meeting (which was behind closed doors) was brief and businesslike. By the end of the meeting, however, I had fully established that she had a personality. From her designs, of course. It's funny how much you can learn from people's tastes. I looked down at the list. I had a long week ahead of me.

Annabeth's New Room

**Stormy gray walls**

**Beige carpet**

**Royal blue bedspread, bedsheet, pillows**

**White closet and dresser**

**Owl and olive branch wallpaper**

**Bulletin board for pictures of camp**

**Weapon holders placed strategically around the room**

**Colossal bookshelves **

**Desk with a secret compartment to put blueprints for Olympus in**

"**Wise Girl" scripted yellow wallpaper over the bedstead**

**Vacuum closet (for spider infestation attacks)**

**Architecture posters (any kind)**

**Hat hook for her invisibility cap and other Yankee baseball caps**

**Bedside drawer for Medea's sunscreen SPF 5000**

**Shield**

**Drakon-bone sword**

**Dadaelus' laptop recovery system**

**Hal's dagger (read Demigod Diaries)**

**Shhh…Teddy bear den**

**White clothes hamper**

**Insect repellent **

**White Christmas light constellations on ceiling**

**Poster of Athena Parthenos**

**Notebook of war strategies**


	3. Jason's Room

**Random Demigod POV**

Hi. After designing Percy and Annabeth's rooms, I decided to expand my business a bit more than just Camp Half-Blood. So I now had two offices. One at Camp Half-Blood and one at Camp Jupiter. The businesses are not very successful. I am in the Camp Jupiter office, and no one has come in yet. However, I have hope that- Oh, there is a customer. Wait a second. He looks very familiar. I've seen those eyes before. Electric blue. But the hair throws me off. Golden blonde. His demeanor practically screams confidence, and there is a small scar on his lip. Oh! I know who it is! Jason Grace. That's where I've seen those eyes. From his sister, Thalia Grace. Come to think of it, I have an appointment with her in two months. Hmmm… Anyway, let's see what he needs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jason Grace is charming, and…too perfect in a way. Like a goody two shoes. For that exact reason, he scares the pants off of me. No one can be that honorable, disciplined, and PERFECT. But his preferences for his room show that maybe he actually has a personality under all of that…perfectness. Yes, before you even ask, I am a tiny bit jealous. His room started out very nicely. Then he gave me a box full of "special memories," and told me to place them exactly at a 45 degree angle, perfect lighting, a grid chart to place them at the perfect part of the room, etc. But the room does show a quirky side of him I don't think anyone knows about. My job really made me a person who reads other people. I could be a psychologist. Hmmm….

Jason's New Room

**Sky blue walls**

**Gray ceiling **

**Yellow scripted "Sparky" wallpaper over the bedstead**

**Golden thunderbolts wallpaper**

**Eagle feathers on ceiling (Thanks, Pipes…)**

**Beige carpet**

**Light blue pillow, bedspread, bedsheet**

**Bulletin board with pictures of camp **

**Coin sword replica**

**Weapons shelf**

**White clouds made from paint on the ceiling**

**A desk with absolutely nothing on it**

**A poster of military rules**

**Ancient Rome poster**

**Tinfoil thunderbolt (a Percy original)**

**Whiteboard listing the differences between CHB and CJ**

**Peter Pan poster**

**Superman poster and comics**

**Hercules poster (Disney version, the real one was a jerk)**

**Poster of Hera with a unibrow and mustache drawn over it with a sharpie**

**Army poster**

**Air Force poster **

**Sky Zone tickets**

**Poster of the coliseum**

**Battle armor**


	4. Piper's Room

**Random Demigod POV**

Hello. Random here. That's right. Me, Mr. Demigod. (Otherwise known as Random.)Last week, I helped Mr. Jason Grace design his dream room and he was so thankful that he recommended me to his girlfriend, Ms. Piper McLean. I'm looking forward to this job, and I hope Piper isn't a diva Hollywood girl. I would hate to have a girl who mumbles and groans at one speck of dust on themselves. I must say, it will be a pleasure to design a woman's room for a change. They need so many more details, and the room _usually_ ends up looking spectacular. Not to mention I will be paid more. That always helps. (And so does Starbucks. Ahh… Java Chip frappes…) Too bad CHB doesn't have access to frappuccinos unless the Stolls steal them. Well, let's hope she doesn't want too much, though. If she does… lets just say I will have nightmares of evil teddy bears uniting with fluffy psycho bunnies operating jewelry boxes and causing World War III… You know what? Please just ignore everything I said. It's a long story. Like, reeeaaalllyyy LONG.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm so freaking bored. Piper was supposed to be here 20 minutes ago, and no one has shown up yet. Oh, wait. A stunning girl with choppy chocolate brown hair just walked in. Wait, what?! Stunning? Where did _that _come from? But those eyes…She has gleaming kaleidoscope eyes. Ooh, Ow! My eyeballs! My eyeballs feel like they stepped on legos! Ahhhhh! This must be Jason's girlfriend. Wow. She is an absolute knockout. Lucky Jason. Whatever… I have Starbucks. Anyways, I need to focus. She doesn't look like the type to want pink and purple EVERYTHING. Thank the gods for that. She does look like an Aphrodite kid, but it seems weird. She looks like she's trying to downplay her beauty. Huh. That is completely different from her sister, Drew. Now that girl, just…*shudders* No, Random, no, it was all a dream… Focus. FOCUS. *Breathes deeply* I think this job will be interesting. Plus, I get another cool story to share on Whisper… Hmm…how will I even word this?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ANOTHER TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I love her personality. Just… if only all the Aphrodite kids were not so air-headed… Well, except for Silena, Piper, Lacy, and Mitchell. But they're still Aphrodite-ish. No matter how hard they try, they will always be Aphrodite kids. Piper is so QUIRKY! I have upped my standards for future girlfriends. But Piper McLean wants a LOT of stuff. I think I prefer Annabeth's choices for her room. Personalized and classy, yet simple too.

**Piper's New Room**

**Chocolate brown walls**

**Light brown carpet**

**White bedsheet, bedspread, pillow**

**White closet, dresser**

**Cherokee eagle wallpaper**

"**The Poster" with a Sharpie mustache drawn and invitation to draw on it **

**Cornucopia**

**Zethes' sword**

**Katoptris**

**Charmspeaking manual (Thanks, Aphrodite…)**

**Special drawer for safety scissors**

**Random bird feathers everywhere**

**Prisms for Iris messages **

**Bookshelf with Cherokee mythology/legend books **

**White clothes hamper**

"**Beauty Queen" scripted rainbow wallpaper over bedstead**

**Handpainted rainbow ceiling (Kind of hard to sleep looking up, though)**

**Pocahontas poster **

**TEDDY BEARS!**

**Poster of Paris**

**Poster of the Eiffel Tower**

**Poster of doves eating Doves chocolate**

**Poster of roses**

**Poster of Tiger Lily**

**Whiteboard of reasons to hate Drew**

* * *

Hey, Guys! Umm... I added a hint for the next chapter in there... Did ya catch it? Review and tell me. Seriously.


End file.
